


Pleasures of the Mind

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Slash, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from the LJ community tarsus_iv_fic: 7. Spock loves Jim's mind. Even the parts of it that Jim doesn't want to let him see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasures of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was done and posted late due to my Mother's death. I had it planned out, but didn't get it written until two weeks after she passed away. Originally, it was supposed to have smut, but, well, that didn't happen. Maybe I'll write smut to go with it later.
> 
> Beta'd by Shadow (nightshadow_t2 on LJ).

Spock lowered himself carefully, insuring that he did not rest on Jim's back. He'd found that Jim wouldn't inform him of an inability to breathe due to his greater weight, especially after achieving orgasm. Jim turned and nestled into his side. Spock slid his arm around him and rested his hand on Jim's chest. With a contented noise, Jim pulled his hand up and kissed the base of his thumb. Spock blew a soft stream of air across Jim's neck. With a quick intake of breath, Jim's hold tightened and he moved Spock's hand to rest on his face.

"Please." Jim's voice was hoarse from all the noise he'd made just minutes before.

Spock pressed his lips to the point of Jim's shoulder and settled his fingers into place. He considered Jim's mind a fascinating place. He melded easily with Jim's relaxed mind. Drifting quickly through Jim's surface thoughts, Spock slipped deeper as he looked for the memory he'd left off at the last time he'd melded with Jim. As he did, he focused a portion of his awareness on simulating the pleasure processes of Jim's mind. The telepath knew that if he didn't distract Jim he'd not be able to sort through Jim's memories, to know them and Jim completely. As much as Jim loved him, he did not like when memories that he considered better off forgotten were triggered .

Spock slipped through a memory of a fight that had nearly killed Jim and settled carefully into the memories he had yet to sort through. He watched through Jim's eyes as those around him thinned and wasted away. Spock slipped lightly through to the next strong memory of the chaos of the evacuation. Pulling back, Spock checked that his stimulation of Jim's pleasure was still overwhelming his mate's ability to properly think. Certain Jim was thoroughly occupied, Spock slipped through Jim's mind looking for other memories that had shaped his lover. Finding a dim memory of Jim's mother hovering over Jim, seeing only the child, and not a ghost in Jim's skin, Spock stilled for a moment. He'd not realized that Jim thought his mother only saw a dead beloved when she looked at her child.

Jim jerked and gasped, pulling away from Spock sharply. "Stop."

Spock disengaged the meld and blinked at the abrupt loss.

Jim curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You do that." Jim rested his forehead on his knees as Spock shifted to sit beside him. "Look at memories no matter what they are. Why?"

Spock touched Jim's elbow with the tip of his finger. "I find your mind to be most intriguing."

"What? Even the horrible parts?"

Spock knew what Jim was thinking of now. The scramble to survive. The time when he'd been willing to eat anything if it meant the hunger went away, even for a moment. The horrible time after when he wasn't sure if the food was really there, or was just his imagination. The struggle to learn not to hide food. Spock brushed his finger up Jim's arm to rub a small circle on the side of his neck. "There are no parts of your mind that I deem horrible, Jim. You are only you. That is what fascinates me, your katra."

Jim opened his eye that was visible and stared up at Spock. "I don't want you hurt by the things in my head."

Carding his fingers through Jim's hair, Spock lifted his eyebrows before leaning against Jim's side just enough to make Jim sigh. Spock used his free hand to stroke Jim's closer leg. "I am not hurt. I was not attempting to bring forward any memory, only to know you more deeply."

Jim uncurled enough to wrap an arm around Spock's side and press his face into Spock's chest. "It doesn't hurt. I just know where you are in me and it...worries me that you'll find something you can't forgive."

Spock thought back to the desperate things the child-Jim had done to sustain himself and the small boy who'd followed him everywhere. "I found nothing in your mind so illogical that it required forgiveness."

Jim's head came up and he stared at Spock. "You haven't gone through everything in my head, have you?"

Spock stilled. "Nearly." Shifting, Spock pulled Jim down to lay on him as much as Jim would permit of his weight to settle on Spock. "Allow me to show you the way your mind appears to me."

With a tiny shake of his head, Jim sighed. "I don't think this will help."

Spock left his hand and settled it against Jim's face. "Please, Jim."

Jim nodded and relaxed into the meld. Spock wrapped Jim in himself and slid through Jim's mind allowing him to feel everything that he was to Spock. When Spock felt Jim cringe as he thought of Tarsus IV he held Jim's mind in his own. Mentally pushing the shame away from Jim, Spock stroked Jim's face.

"You acted admirably and managed to help keep a child alive that would mostly likely have perished otherwise. There is no shame in that."

Jim pulled away slowly and Spock allowed the meld to dissolve. He watched Jim curl into himself and concentrate on breathing for several minutes. Then Jim lifted his head. "You can roam anywhere in my head you want as long as you do that thing with the pleasure." Jim wiggled his fingers and grinned.

Spock cocked an eyebrow and allowed his lip to curl up as Jim fell over while laughing at him.


End file.
